


Jangobi Week Snippets

by a_shiny_mess (magpie4shinies)



Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Entirely consensual, Jangobi Week, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, anyway, but since i didn't write out the conversation leading up to this, have this little treat, hopefully that covers this little blurb, this is so short but I had a long day and still wanted to post something for today's prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/a_shiny_mess
Summary: The durasteel binders hummed a gentle threat against Jango’s wrists but the concern he’d felt even half an hour ago had faded to a distant flicker.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139039
Kudos: 72
Collections: Jangobi Week





	Jangobi Week Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompts: Forced to work together / **handcuffed**

The durasteel binders hummed a gentle threat against Jango’s wrists but the concern he’d felt even half an hour ago had faded to a distant flicker. The more potent point of concern was the vibroblade ( _Jango’s_ vibroblade) currently slicing into Jango’s black undersuit, cutting a line from his wrist just past the binders up to his elbow. “You know what you’re doing with that?”

Obi-Wan lifted the blade and deliberately ran his thumb back along the skin he’d just freed, totally unblemished, and then leaned forward and used the binders to angle Jango’s wrists enough to press a kiss to Jango’s pulse.

His copper hair fell loose around his face, brushing his cheekbones and hiding the blue glow of his eyes. His beard scratched the sensitive skin of Jango’s wrist before Jango felt the soft heat of his mouth. He pressed the thumb of the hand free of the vibroblade into the base of Jango’s palm and rubbed gently. After a moment, and a small nip of teeth, he pulled away to peer up at Jango through his eyelashes. 

“I’ll admit...” He paused to press a gentle kiss to the skin he’d just been sucking. “I don’t have your experience…” A little nip. “I thought you might help with that.”

“Help?” Jango swallowed, processing the odd sensation of his blood rushing from his head to his cock so fast that he could feel it. “I could be...persuaded.” He swallowed, took a moment and rallied. “Been told I’m a hard sell, though.”

Obi-Wan smiled slowly, his face bordered by Jango’s hands and the edge of the durasteel. His blue eyes had gone nearly black from lust as the pupil ate the iris. “That’s all right. I’ve been told I can be persuasive.”


End file.
